Sakura's Boy Trouble
by DeaththeKidLuver1245
Summary: Sakura Haruno has become friends with Temari while they are on a mission.But Sakura starts to have feelings for Temari's brother,Gaara.How will she handle this?  i am very bad at summerys
1. Back From The Mission

Sakura's Boy Trouble

**Chapter 1**: Back From A Mission (_Gaara's POV_)

One day Sakura was over at my came over all the time.I always smiled at her when she was was talking to my sister right when she walked she saw me.

I was kind of nervous to see her again. She walked over to she didnt look at me at said "Hi Gaara." Then she looked up at my calm jade both blushed as they looked into each others there was a knock at the door, Temari went to answer it.

I said back to her, "Hey whats up?" But before she could say anything,  
>Temari interupted their shouted from the doorway,"Gaara, your girlfriends here to pick you up for your date!" I was so enbaressed.I hated my thought she was the prettiest girl in name is Ino gaped in surprise.I hated Ino anyway,<br>she was too bossy and too full of said,"Come on G-Bear we have to go."

I said,"Coming, sorry Sakura we can talk tommrow, ok?" Sakura said,"Ok." I walked over to her and gave her a hug.I loved the hug because there was a spark as soon as we touched.I think she was in love with him but I am dating her old best friend. Before I left, she told Temari she had to go,so she made her way to her car and started to think about me again.

She stoped thinking about it and went home.I was haveing a horrible time on his date. For one thing Ino stayed in the bathroom for 30 minutes trying do redo her makeup after the saddest movie second thing I couldnt get my mind off of Sakura.I just wanted to see her smileing face again.I said in my thoughts,_'I think i love Sakura'_

_**Sorry for how short all these chapters are I was having writers block when wrote this!**_  
><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry, there is more to come!<strong>_


	2. The Break Up!

Chapter 2: The Break Up! (Sakura's POV)  
>(5PM)<br>The next day I went to the park for her daily skating and I saw Gaara sitting on the bench alone and then I saw Ino running away from where he was sitting. So I skated off to where Ino had stopped. I grabbed her and sat her on the bench behind them "He dumped me!" Ino said as she cried. "Really,why?" I said pretending to feel sorry for her. She got up and said "I dont want to talk about it" Then she ran off. I kind of felt sorry for her but not much.I skated to where Gaara was but he wasnt there. I looked around and I found him walking towards his car.I skated faster than i have ever skated in my life and I grabbed him and pulled him back to face me. "Why did you break up with Ino" I said sternly "Because I dont really like her that much anymore, besides I like someone else." He said. I was shocked.I thought to myself 'Could it be me' I Closed my eyes and thought for a second but when I opened my eyes he was gone.I whispered to myself "I Love you Gaara!"  
>Then I went home and I got in to my Pjs and went to super exited for her band to play tommorow.<br>"Oh Crap, the consert I forgot to tell Gaara,Temari,Kiba,Naruto and Hinata about it." I said as I grabbed my phone and called evryone except Gaara I wanted for Temari to ask him if he will that was done,I fell asleep and waited for tommorow. 


	3. Best Friend

Chapter 3:BFB!(Sakura's POV)  
>I was awakened by a phone call,it was an unknown number.I anwsered it, it was Gaara. "I will be there in the front row cheering for you." He said "Good, I said, I based the song on my love life and things so yeah,great,see you there;Bye!" They hung up at the same was the beginning of the consert I stood in the middle of the stage and the lights came on my and I started singing:<p>Call you up when I know he's at home, I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone What can I tell if he's looking at me?<br>Should I give him a smile?  
>Should I get up and leave?<br>I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking But is it wrong if I see him this weekend I really hope I can get him alone I just don't, don't want her to know

[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me Yeeeeaaah A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3 I don't want to, but I want to, Cause I just can't get you out of mind! Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me BFB, BFB My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<p>

I kinda think that I might be his type Because when you're not around, he's not acting to shy Sometimes I feel like he might make a move Is this all in my head?  
>I don't know what to do I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking But is it wrong if I see him this weekend I really hope I can get him alone I just don't, don't want her to know<p>

[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me Yeeeeaaah A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3 I don't want to, but I want to, Cause I just can't get you out of mind! Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me BFB, BFB My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother BFB, BFB My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<p>

Cause he's such a dream Yeah And you know what I mean If you weren't related

[Chorus]  
>Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me Yeeeeaaah A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3 I don't want to, but I want to Cause I just can't get you out of mind and... Yeeeeaaah My best friend's brother is the one for me BFB, BFB My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother BFB, BFB My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother<p>

I bowed and left the stage and I ran in someone "Sorry!" I said. Then I was being picked up by the person while my eyes were closed. Then I opened them and there was Gaara smileing and hugging me Tightly. "You were great!"  
>He said with a wink. "Thanks!" I said. He continued "Was that song really about your love life, have only dated that stupid guy Sasuke Uchiha,or was it about your new best friend and her brother." I said, "Maybe." I grabbed my bag and he grabbed my face and he kissed me. "WOW!" We said together. I said "So,are we dating now." He kissed me again. "Thats a Yes." <p>


End file.
